Moonlight
by danobssessed
Summary: Beth and Mick go to Chili's to analize a case. hat will happen a gangbanger shows up and three gun shots are set off? WHO DIES? plz R&R!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Moonlight_.

Note: read and review please. Give ideas, preferences, or whatever. This story is in parts.

And now my _Moonlight_ fan fiction part 1.

Mick's Narration:

When you meet some one new, how do you meet them? Run into them at Costco? See each other at school? Online? In this case, it was on the streets of Los Angeles.

"Where is it?" Mick murmured to himself, savaging through his trench coat and pants pockets. Beth Turner had text him. He only knew this because Beethoven was her ring tone. When he finally found his phone, he slid it open and read, "Headed to Chili's on Steepside Avenue. Where are you?"

Mick looked at the street sign and to his right at Chili's.

"Already there. Meet you in the parking lot", he text back before shoving his phone back into his trench coat pocket. He began to walk to the parking lot when he saw an Excursion parking in a near by spot. A family of four people got out. The parents held hands as they walked as the two girls walked in front of them. One looked about 11 and the other about 14.

The 11 year old began skipping around singing "Jingle Bells", circling the group. The 14 year old smiled and continued walking. When he saw this family, this little happy family, he smiled.

"A smile, huh? Haven't seen one of those for a long time from you." Beth Turner had walked up to him from his right.

Mick turned to her and pointed out the happy family.

"Haven't seen one of those in a long time. It's a nice site isn't it?" Mick asked her as they walked toward the restaurant.

"Ya, it would be nice if everyone was like that." Beth answered.

Suddenly all went quiet. Cars still went by still, yes, but before people all around were talking, laughing and enjoying themselves. Now they were all silent. Mick looked at the people and families to his right. Noticing everyone was looking to his left, he knew that what he once saw, was now no happy family.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Moonlight_

And now _Moonlight_ part 2.

"Oh my God." Beth said looking as well and taking a step back in fear. She looked from left to Mick with a scared expression on her face.

Mick didn't need to look to know how that family felt. He felt their fear. The mother's was the strongest. She stood there motionless, happiness gone.

Mick looked at beth.

"Mick, look." Beth said, looking to his left again. He finally looked. The family stood in fear, the parents with the 11 year old. The 14 year old was being held hostage by a local gang-banger. he held a gun up to her neck and shouted "Give me yo money or I'll shoot her!"

Mick could feel the fear in the hostage. The stranger began to choke her with his arm. "You got seven minutes before I blow this bitches head off!"

The parents began to dig in their purse and pockets. The 11 year old dug into all her pockets and brought out two dollars, three quarters, and two pennies.

"I have two dollars and 77 cents." She placed it on the floor and took three steps back to her parents.

"Hey you, old guy! Empty out yo pockets! I got three shots in this gun and I promise you I won't miss."

The father dug in his pockets and took out his wallet.

"All my credit cards and every penny on me is in there", he said.

"Hey give up yo purse", he soon added after to the mother.

The mother took off her purse and set it on the ground.

"Now put everything on the ground, in the purse and take 10 steps back all of ya!"

They did as instructed and waited. The stranger looked at the stuff on the ground and then at the parents with the 11 year old.

"We have given you everything you asked for. please return our daughter to us", the father said.

"Oh hell no! White people don't order me around! Yo is gonna regret dat!" The stranger took the gun from the 14 year olds' neck and shooved her hard to the ground. He took the gun's trigger and three gun shots thundered in the night.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Moonlight_

And now _Moonlight_ part 3.

The 14 year old got up as fast as she could. The cold, rough as fault gave her horrible chills.

She screamed. She had been shot just below the back of her knee. Blood seeped through her wound and made a puddle. This added to the bit of blood coming out of her arm. When she was pushed to the ground she slid to a halt, which had actually scraped her arm clean to the flesh.

She had stood up and hesitated a bit, rocked to her left and fell backwards. Mick and Beth had caught her just in time before she had hit the cement. Things were going black in her eyes. She could see the moon and hear Beth's voice.

"Every things going to be ok," she heard Beth say, and it echoed and repeated in her ears and mind as she watched the moon turn into half a double. She was slowly and painfully passing out. All finally went black.

Black slowly went to black and white like and old TV screen her hearing came to intelligence again as she stood as one out of 5 black figures out of the fog. She felt a strangers arm against her neck again and saw three other figures in front of her.

"Please give us back out daughter…" a voice echoed in her ears. Yelling from the figure behind her was like a rock band drummer banging against the drums of her ears. She was shoved to the ground again. There gun shots thundered through the night once more and she felt the horrible pain just below the back of her knee again. She got up and saw three motionless figures lying on the cold ground.

"No, no, no, no…" She was yelling when she awoke from her nightmare. She quickly sat up out of her blankets on a couch and began crying. She felt a sudden seeing pain on the back of her knee. It was so sudden and so strong that she ended up rolling off the couch onto the floor. She stopped crying just for a moment and thought "Where am I?"

_**At least 4 good reviews before story is to be updated!!!!!**_

**_thank you 12witheringroses and redrose 7... for great reviews!_**


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own _Moonlight_

And now _Moonlight_ part 4.

She sat up and looked around. She got up and began to walk around the big room .She noticed a laptop on the table over by the kitchen. She walked over to it.

"Mick St. John" was typed in bold on the wall paper. She saw in the chair and stared at the screen.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and turned very quickly.

Mick was walking down the stairs in black slacks and a t-shirt. When Mick was on the bottom step, he did not have to look to know that the girl he and Beth helped was awake and watching. When he felt this, he turned to look at her too.

"How is your leg?" Mick asked. She then realized she was asking herself the same question. She looked at her leg. There was at least four stitches where she had been shot. She looked at her injury with a funny look on her face.

"What happened to it?" She asked

"You were shot last night. WE brought you here and took care of you," Mick answered.

"We? We who?"

"I am Mick ST. John, as you have discovered," he said walking to her, waving to the computer," and Beth Turner helped me."

"Beth Turner? That name sounds very familiar."

"She is a reporter from buzz wire if that helps at all."

"That's it! She's the blonde, right?"

"Right. What happened to the bullet, In my leg?" She asked.

"Here," Mick said and grabbed a tra next to the sink and handed ti to her. The tray had incased the bullet.

"How?...who…?" She said holding it.

"I died. Its ok you are safe here." Mick said

"But, how?"

"I took the bullet out of your leg and stitched it. I am skilled with the haling techniques;. How is your arm/"

She looked at her arm. It was obvious it had been wiped clan with Hydrogen Peroxide because of the smell and it was wrapped with a cloth from the first aim kit on the table where she was lying on the couch.

"Thank you for all of this but why are you being kind to a total stranger?" She asked.

"Life is only so short… for most of us, yours was almost ended last night. Because three unfortunately had already, I had decided that yours was to be saved. Beth and I wanted to help you." He said handing her a glass of water

"When you said three other lives had already been taken , do you mean…?" She asked, taking the glass of water. She then understood that, last night, her mother, father and sister were murdered." SO they were murdered."

"Unfortunately."

"Is there an investigator on this of something because-.'

"Yes. I am." Mick said. "I plan to put your murdered behind bars, or if I must, in the Obituaries."


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own _Moonlight_

And now _Moonlight_ part 4.

Mick's Narration:

That day was horrible for all three of us. Police and more detectives were going to be at Beth's place for interviewing. She never said her name. Not even when I introduced myself. But I know they will say her name when they interview her. I'll know then. She was half crying and half asleep. She could hardly walk properly so I had to hold her shoulders.

"I can't hardly see," she said wearily.

"You have been crying a lot. It could be your eyes are exhausted." Mick said, guiding her to the elevator.

Then just as the elevator doors opened, she fell to her left against the wall. She realized this happened and got upright back on her feet with much difficulty but speed because she did not wish to seem weak.

"I'm sorry to be a burden." She said.

"Don't be, and your not. Actually, having you here has been a joy. It's giving me a responsibility I like," he said smiling.

"Well hopefully I will be out of your hair soon. I am sure there is an orphanage or something around."

"Don't bother looking. You can stay as long as you want. Even Beth has a room she is offering. Don't you have family you would be able to anyways?"

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Aunts, uncles, or grandparents?"

"No, my grandparents only had my parents."

"And what about them?"

"They passed away two years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, well stay as long as you want," he said watching her.

She had both of her arms extended holding on the railing, holding herself up.

Suddenly her eyes went white and closed, her legs gave out, her arms let go and she fell to the elevator floor, out cold.


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own _Moonlight_.

Now _Moonlight_ part 6.

Mick left the elevator with the girl in his arms. Her head rested against his right shoulder, and in his arms, she felt safe. She felt it was ok to rest and save her strength.

Mick knocked on Beth's door and she answered. Inside waited probably a dozen police department employees for questioning. When he entered Beth's condo, everyone turned to him.

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"She passed out in the elevator." Mick answered, taking her inside and gently lying her on the couch. Beth came from the kitchen with a cup of water and a damp washcloth. She sat on the couch next to the girl and began stroking her forehead with the damp hand towel.

"Any identification?" One of the cops asked another.

"Nori Emma Louise Parker." He answered.

"Long name," the cop replied.

"Nori Emma Louise Parker." Mick thought to himself. "That's her name."

"Andy, does she have any family?" Joey asked.

"Nope, the file said the only family she had was shot dead last night." Detective Simmons answered. "Father, mother and little sister"

"Does she have any family who could take her in?"

"No she had a small family unless someone decides to adopt her, she will be sent to a foster home or an orphanage."

As soon as the detective said this, Beth looked at Mick with a pleading stare in her eyes. He looked at her with an "if it's ok, yes" look back. Beth continued to stroke Nori's head. Hair dropped in her face and Beth moved every piece.

Nori's hand hung over the side of the couch, palm up. When she started to wake up, probably two hours later, her hand was the first thing to move. She lifted her arm and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She was in another new place.

"Huh, where am I this time?" She thought to herself.

Suddenly Beth walked into the room from the bedroom with an empty glass and plate.

"Oh you're awake!" She said, putting her glass kitchen stuff on the nearest table and walking to her, dusting her hands on her jeans.

"Beth-"

"Turner," Nori said finishing her name. "Mick told me."

"Oh", she said, taking the glass on the table and handing it to Nori. "Well, Mick told me you don't have much family."

"No I don't have any, now." Nori said drooping her head

"Well, while the investigators and police department were here, they were saying someone might have to adopt or take you in." She paused. "Would you mind Mick and I taking responsibility of you and you staying here or at his house?"


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own _Moonlight_.

Now _Moonlight _part 7.

Mick's Narration:

We weren't sure how any of this was going to work out. Or even if we knew we had seen the last of the murderer. Nori spent that whole day at her old home, choosing what she would keep and what she would leave for the snobby family that would finally receive the home they have been trying to steel for almost two years now. Beth was with her, helping her load things into the car and approving and disapproving what she couldn't or could keep. There was a Bernice Mountain Dog named Tortuga that she couldn't keep unless we said she could. I didn't have a problem with it. Really it was up to Beth. Tortuga was well behaved and already house broken.

"So can I keep Trortuga?" Nori asked.

"Um, I don't know. I can-"Beth began to say when the snobby new owner of the house walked in.

"No worries. We will make a fortune selling a rare Bernice Mountain Dog. She will be even more valuable at the new Mexico swap meet." She said.

At this comment Nori turned her head and gave Mrs. Snorbie an evil glare.

Her daughter, Joanie, walked in at that moment.

"Gosh, Mom don't worry. You know what they say about dogs. If there is something wrong with the bitch there is something wrong with the pup."

Yet, at her horrible comment, Nori swung around and punched her square in the nose, and sending her to the ground bleeding.

"I would say the same about you but you don't have any kids at this age. Or do you? So back off before I rearrange your face." Nori said talking down to her.

"What is wrong with you?" Mrs. Snorbie said, bending down in her daughter's aid. "I should file a report on you!"

"For what?"

"Unnecessary cruelty."

"Well I can file a report on you for trespassing!"

"No you can't! This is my house!"

"Not yet! The judge and the laws say that it is yours when I get all my belongings and things out that I want to keep and then hand you the keys. So get out!" Nori said, pointing to the door.

Beth looked at her like, "who were they?"

They are people who have been trying to steel our home for almost four years now. They want to make money off the plantation. They think there is a copper mine under our garage. Freaks. Now I am sorry to say that they are getting what they want." Nori said, watching them walk down the walkway. "So how will this all work out?"

"How will what work out?" Beth asked confused.

"Everything." She said plainly, holding Tortuga.


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own _Moonlight_.

Now _Moonlight_ part 8.

Mick's Narration:

The next morning Beth went to the orphanage with Nori to sign papers so she could legally stay with us until she was adopted. If she was not adopted within three months, she had the choice to either live with us longer, an orphanage, or an apartment that was paid by the staff of the police department, because the parents were head of it. We weren't sure how all this was going to work out but figured we would make it up along the way.

"Thanks for being so nice to me. If I am a bother, just let me know." Nori said.

"No problem." Beth said, happily. "You are going to be considered family now so stop worrying. Ok I'm going to need you to split your stuff. Some could stay here and some could be kept at Mick's house. Sound ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Sounds good. Where would Tortuga stay?"

"Well he could keep Mick company. I think he would like that." Beth offered.

**. . .**

Deep in the alley of the Los Angeles ghetto, Nori's familys' shooter holds a conversation with the gangs' leader.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know how much trouble you're in? How much trouble you've got us all in?" The leader shouted. "We are the Street Sweepers of down town L.A. This is _our_ turf. And you leave it and go shoot four whites for their money? The least you could have done is kill all of them!"

Everyone in the alley was listening now.

"Now one is still out there telling everyone who did it and what happened!" He continued.

"He didn't even kill all of them?" A member of the gang said near the dumpster.

"I say we shoot him now before the fuzz finds out who he is and that he is one of us," said another member of the gang next to him. Everyone in the alley began shouting in approval. The shooter looked worried.

"No, I can finish it. I can kill her. Just give me a few hours," Shurfester, the shooter, said.

"Fine." The leader said, "You have until seven tonight. If she's not dead by then, then you are. So you are dead until you kill her."

He left quickly after Trunster said this.

"Olaf, follow him. If she isn't dead by seven, kill him and shoot her down. Understand?"

A tall broad man walked out of the shadows of the alley, nodded, and followed Shurfester quietly.

**. . .**

"Would you mind staying at Mick's tonight?" Beth asked. "Josh and I would like to go out. Or did you want to stay here?"

"Well, is Mick doing anything tonight?" Nori asked.

"No, that's why he offered."

"Well can I unpack here, and go over there at like seven?"

"Sure. Did you want to unpack there too?" Beth asked.

"Ya, and that way I can spend the night there, too."

"Sure, your like families now, so you need to start talking like it, ok?"

"Ok, Beth. Thank you." Nori said and hugged Beth.


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: I don't own _Moonlight_.

Now _Moonlight_ part 9.

Shurfester walked to the alley he called home and reached behind a dumpster. He pulled it back and crawled into the box sitting there. He grabbed the wallets that were in the purse he stole from the now mostly dead family, and looked at the ids.

"Rodger Parker. Miranda Parker," he said to himself. He stuffed the cards in his pants and left the alley.

**. . .**

"Beth, am I allowed to hang up posters?" Nori asked, having to shout a bit from being in another room.

"Sure, but use tape instead of tacks, ok?" Beth shouted back.

"Sure thing," Nori replied leaving the room and getting the tape out of the supplies cupboard in the kitchen. Beth left her room in a sparkling evening gown.

"Hey, can you do me a favor and close the shutters before you leave with Mick when he picks you up?" Beth asked, clasping a necklace, walking into Nori's room. She looked over the mini-posters laid out on the bed.

"Ya, sure." Nori replied.

"A signed photo of Nikki Reed?" Beth asked, picking the picture up and examining it.

"Ha, ya. Im sorta wide-ranged when it comes to celebrities. I have more. You can look at them later if you like." Nori offered.

"Ya, sure," Beth said happily. "Being a reporter, I might be able to get you more than a signed picture."

"Really? How?"

"I have my ways. Another perk of being a reporter is having many connections." Beth said, smiling now. "I might know a few agents."

"Cool!" Nori exclaimed, face lit up and excited now.

"Ha, sure thing, kid." Beth said, laughing. "So are you comfortable in your new room?" She asked, putting the picture back on the bed and leaving the room.

"Yes, very." Nori replied, following.

"Good. Im glad." She said, fastening a charm bracelet, shaking it, and holding it out for Nori to see.

"Oooh, that's pretty!" Nori said. "Snowflakes, gems, a ballerina? You have a lot of charms!"

"Thank you." Beth said, laughing again. "Ok, its 5:30. You can watch tv if you want until Mick gets here. And I ordered pizza for you. Is cheese ok?"

"Oh, ya. Ok."

"Ok, great. You know how to use a Direct tv remote, right?"

"Oh ya. My parents had one." She said, her face suddenly turning sad and giving a sigh. "They are really gone?"

Beth didn't say anything. She walked over and put her arm around Nori. "I don't know what to say. You have until at least 8:00. Why don't you just relax." Beth suggested.

All Nori could do was nod. If she spoke, she knew she would burst at the first word. Beth looked at Nori and opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but was interrupted by the doorbell. They both looked up.

"And that would be Josh." Beth said, getting up and sighing.

Nori got up too, pulling herself together. She couldn't let Beth's date see her in a blubbery mess. Lucky she had this control. She succeeded.

**. . .**

After breaking into the closest orphanage, Shurfester began sifting through the files in the unlocked file cabinets, and breaking into the ones that were locked, for the last name "Parker".

Suddenly a surprised nurse walked in and saw this. "Who are you and why are you wrecking my office?" She shouted at him.

He turned to her, gun aiming. "Get me the file for the child of Rodger and Miranda Parker, now!"

"Ok, ok." She said, frightened now. She walked to a not yet trashed cabinet and opened the top compartment and began searching for "Parker". It took her several minutes to go through the files in that compartment. She closed it and opened the one beneath it.

"Hurry Up!" Shurfester shouted.

"'Parker' is what you asked for, was it not?" She felt the gun at the back of her head and froze.

"Yes. It was. Now give me the file, or die." He whispered in her ear forcefully. She handed him the document without looking at him. He snatched it from her hand and walked away, unknowing that a piece of the file had fallen out, and forgetting the id's from the stolen purse on the desk. She noticed this but did not say anything.

She followed him out to the doorway. When he exited the building, she watched him until he ran out of sight. She quickly locked the orphanage doors and ran into her destroyed office. She picked up the fallen piece of the document and set it out along with the ids, examining them all at once.

She remembered this girl, and what happened to her parents. She was the one who documented the whole thing. She didn't need the file. This, being the most recent file she filled out, and having a great memory, she knew everything she needed to know.

She quickly picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

**. . .**

Olaf raised from the bushes. Witnessing Shurfester's soon-to-fail plan almost made him laugh. He dialed his boss' number on his stolen cell.

"Yo, Trunster, he ain't gonna finish it on time. Send me some armed back up for the girl and your great fool of a brother. Ya, Send them to 'Wilcok' and 'Starg'."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Want to thank you all for your positive reviews.

And dont worry "harrypotter-loves-you-not" i wont try to steel your boyfriend if you dont try to steel mine! :-) And thank you for your very postive review and for inspiring me to continue a story that i have not updated for a long time.

Thank you everyone in general! you all inspired me with your many reviews asking me to continue. Everyone has inspired me. I also made this part a bit longer than planned for your benefit!

Thank you again,

danobssessed-soon to possibly change my pen name


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: I don't own _Moonlight_.

_Moonlight_ part 10.

"It is a true pleasure to finally meet you." Nori said shaking Josh's hand.

"Likewise," he said.

"Ok Nori please remember the shutters. There is a piece of paper on the counter by the phone of emergency numbers. It has both Mick and my numbers. So call if you need anything." Beth finished.

"Will do. You go have fun. Both of you." Nori insisted. "Don't worry about me. I will be ok. See you, was it 8 you said?" Beth nodded.

They left and Nori shut and locked the door.

**. . .**

Shurfester went to the first address on the form: "Beth Turner's" condo.

"6:11. Damn, I got like 45 minutes 'til my deadline." He checked the form again. "Second floor, huh?" He murmured to himself. He looked up. There was the girl who he shot in attempt of murder the other night. "Closing the shutters? At least no one will see us. And with it being the second floor, she can't escape unless she jumps." He laughed a disgusting, hackled laugh. He entered the building. Olaf followed.

**. . .**

"Shutters closed, clothes packed, and pizza man coming. I think I am all set." Nori said, sitting down and turning the TV on. The doorbell rang. _Must be the pizza guy._ She got up and answered the door. It was no ordinary pizza guy though.

"Ok ma'am that'll be $6.99." He said.

"Alan?" Nori asked in amazement. The boy looked up confused, then realized what happened.

"Nori? Is that really you?" He asked astounded and smiling now.

"Ya! Oh wow! How long has it been?" Nori asked.

"I don't know. Like three years."

"Three years? You haven't changed a bit." Nori teased.

"Ya. Neither have you!" They laughed.

"Gosh. So, how have you been?" Nori asked.

"Pretty good, actually. Just growing up I guess. What about you? Living here in this nice place all alone? Looks kinda lonely. Need company? How can you afforde such a place?"

"Actually, as much as I would like it to be, its not my home. Im staying with someone."

"Did you and your family move here?" Alan asked. Nori's smile left her face.

"No. My family isn't here anymore. Im staying with friends. Kind people. Very kind." Nori's face turned pink and her eyes teared up.

"Oh im sorry. I didn't know." Alan pulled Nori into a one armed hug, still holding the pizza. "Say, im off my shift in about an hour. Are you staying here long?"

"No. Just until 8 tonight. Then I am going to another friends place to stay." Alan walked in past Nori and set the pizza on the counter. "Oh, how much was the price again?"

"Don't worry about it. Free of charge. On the house." He turned around. "You enjoy your pizza. Mind if I come by in an hour so maybe we can catch up now that I know where you are staying? Well, sort of. Just for tonight?"

"Sure. Its nice to see a familiar face in tough times. Im glad you work for Domino's pizza, Alan."

"Me too. See you in an hour. I gotta get going." He waved and was out the door.

_See you in an hour. Oh my gosh! Alan! He was like my big brother! He was always there for me and we were like family. He protected me and I stuck up for him. I cant believe I get to see him again! After he moved I thought I never would. Nothing was the same when he was gone too. I was so alone._

Nori wondered over and sat on the couch and turned the TV to the news. It was a miracle. God had sent her her big brother back to her. _Thank you._

**. . .**

Shurfester stepped into the elevator and pressed level 2 on the panel. Alan waited on the second floor for the elevator, still surprised with re-meeting Nori, who was like a little sister. The elevator sensor beeped and out stepped Shurfester when the doors opened. He was loading a gun at hand.

Alan walked in and pressed for the lobby floor on the elevator panel. Suddenly it struck him. _Wait. I know these condos. Each one is a floor. So a man with a gun unloading on the second floor was only headed to one place._ The elevator stopped and the elevator doors opened to the lobby. Alan urgently pressed and re-pressed the second floor button. Another beep rang through the elevator shaft. Someone from the 7th floor was calling the elevator up. The doors closed. The elevator panel read going from the lobby to the second floor. Alan pressed the button again and again urgently. The elevator rose to the 3rd then 4th floor.

"No! No! No!" Alan kept shouting. "Damn it!" He waited impatiently for the elevator to stop on the 7th floor, but he never quit pressing the second floor button. The doors opened and a rather large lady in frilly pink feathers waited there with a Pomeranian.

"Damn it! Forget it! Couldn't you take the stairs? Lazy! No I gotta run down 6 flights of stairs!" Alan shouted and ran out the elevator to the stair way across the hall. He sprinted and never stopped.

**. . .**

Nori watched the TV and was eating a slice of pizza. There was a sudden knock on the door. Nori muted the TV and got up.

As soon as she turned away, the TV screen showed a mug shot of Shurfester. The caption read:

_We were just tipped by a nurse from the Alva Orphanage that a murderer was after a certain Nori Parker. Miss. Parker, if your watching, don't open your door anytime soon. The police are on their way. _

At the restaurant Beth and Josh were at, the news was playing and they heard and saw this. They left some cash and left the building, on their way home.

Mick heard this also and left to head to the condo building Nori was waiting, and clueless, for him at.

"Did you forget something, Alan?" She said, opening the door.

The man who walked in wasn't Alan.

Ok it was much longer this time. Just 4 u guys!  plz read and review. Suggestions and comments are welcome. Sorry it took me so long.

O and harrypotter loves-you-not, I agree, twilight is great, but I would bleed for Reno.

Actually I am thinking to write a final fantasy 7 advent children fanfic. Im rly thinking on it. What do you guys think?


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: I don't own _Moonlight_.

_Moonlight_ part 11.

Nori shrieked and tried to back away as quickly as Shurfester walked toward her. She tripped on the rug next to the couch and fell backwards. Shurfester pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. Nori shielded her face, knowing it wouldn't do any good, but was just a reflex. She held her breath.

Moments passed. When Nori realized nothing had happened yet, she peeked through her hands.

Shurfester was still pointing the gun at her, but had a grim smile to. He walked backward to the door, closed and locked it.

"I always liked a good chase. Finding you was tough, but I like a challenge." He said. Nori turned over. Tripping on the carpet backwards hurt her back, head, and ankle. All she could do was sit up, and face away from the criminal. Just as she did, Shurfester pulled the trigger twice. The bullets impacted into her back. She gasped for air. This hurt two times more than the first time he shot her. She could feel the blood ooze from her back and on her shirt and on the carpet. She never thought breathing would be so hard to do or would hurt so much. Warm liquid trickled all over her back. Shurfester walked over to her, grabbed a bunch of hair on her head from the roots and lifted her ear to his mouth.

"You see? This is what happens when you still live and still breath. This is what happens when you cheat death." He let go of her hair and dropped her to the ground.

"Murderer." She whispered. He turned around from walking away.

"Did you say something?" He asked.

"Murderer." She said louder. "You are a murderer. You ruined my life by taking my families lives and now you take mine. All for one stupid wallet." She said with much difficulty. She tried to sit up to face him and collapsed from the effort.

"Shut up. You should be dying. I will leave you to die in peace. I have better things to do."

"Ya. Like go ruin another person's life." Nori said. Her breathing began stopping short.

"Shut up!" He shouted. "Say one more word and I will send another bullet to your back." Nori was silent. "Good. Wouldn't want to waste another bullet. I must go now. Nice killing you. Tell your family I said hello." With that he was gone.

**. . .**

Alan heard the gunshots and ran faster. He stopped at the floor and ran down the hallway as quickly and quietly as possible. He stopped at the door and pressed his ear to it and listened. He heard everything from "shut-up" to Shurfester announcing he was leaving. Alan heard the locks on the door releasing. He looked around frantically. He quietly and quickly ran to the door that lead to the stairs and hid behind it. He heard the shooter walk down the hallway and into the elevator. The time killed Alan all on its own. _Why is he walking so damn slow?_ _Nori may still be alive. I need to get to her now!_

The elevator closed and was receding. He was safe to go to Nori. He sprinted to the unlocked door, opened it and ran to Nori's side, extremely thankful she was still breathing, even though every breath stopped shorter and shorter.

**. . .**

Beth, Josh, and Mick all heard the story from where they are and had already left for Beth's condo.

**. . .**

Alan called the police. In no time, police car lights where visible through the windows on the second floor. Alan was holding Nori's hand and she lay on her lap. _Finally, she will be saved._ Alan waited for the police to arrive in the condo.

Well I hope the chapter was satisfying. No worries, if you have seen the series, Beth does not marry Josh. This is when they are still just boyfriend and girlfriend.

Suggestions welcome. I kinda have a little of writers block.


End file.
